


For the Love of Evil

by gothicmisha



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, Asato Tsuzuki was the lover of Seichiro Tatsumi, the leader of the Syndicate. He is then kidnapped by Yakuza leader, Kazutaka Muraki. It’s now four years later and Asato is having Muraki’s child. As the paths of love cross and become blurry, we discover that even evil can love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oriya walked through Muraki’s house towards his office. He really needed to talk to him about this supposed ‘ _Syndicate_ ’ and how they were cutting in on Yakuza territory. He opened the door to Muraki’s office and stopped when he realized that Muraki had a woman bent over his desk and was fucking her from behind. He thought it was a woman but the long hair could easily belong to a man too. Muraki smiled when he saw Oriya come into the room.

 

“Just the person I wanted to see. I’ll be with you in a few moments.” he said. He began to smack the woman on the ass as he began to thrust into her faster. Her moans of pain shot to the core of Oriya’s soul and then Muraki was done. He stepped back from the woman and smacked her on the ass.

 

“Cover yourself, whore, and go to my room. I will be there in a few minutes.” Muraki said.

 

The woman rose from the desk and pulled on the kimono that was lying across the desk quickly. As she turned to walk out of the office, Oriya saw her Adam’s apple. He should have known it was a man, Muraki wasn’t known to fool around with many women. He loved to humiliate men he considered smaller and weaker than him. As the man walked past him, Oriya’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the man‘s face, he had never seen a man that beautiful before. His eyes were like amethysts and his skin was the exact same hue and texture of cream.

 

“That was my reaction when I first saw him too. Oriya, I’m glad you’re here because we need to speak about this ‘ _Syndicate_ ’ group that’s trying to take over our territory.” Muraki said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

 

“Well, Muraki, I have information about their leader. He’s a man named Seichiro Tatsumi and…”

 

***

 

Seichiro Tatsumi was lying on his bed staring at his young lover, Hisoka. He slid a hand through Hisoka’s wheat blonde hair. He smiled when Hisoka made a noise that sounded like a purr and scooted closer to him, his small hand coming to rest on Seichiro’s broad chest. Many people thought he was a teen due to his diminutive height. Seichiro lay on his back and pulled Hisoka closer as he thought about what his right hand, Yutaka Watari, had told him about the whereabouts of Asato Tsuzuki… his lover that was kidnapped by the Yakuza leader Kazutaka Muraki a little over four years ago.

 

Seichiro had finally gotten definite information on Asato’s whereabouts, he was in Muraki’s own house. The Yakuza leader has been using him as his sex slave this whole time. That’s what his informant had told Yutaka. He wondered how Hisoka would feel if he found out that, as soon as Asato came back, he was being replaced by the only person who had ever held Seichiro’s heart. He knew he had to free Asato some way somehow.

 

***

 

Asato was sitting in an armchair that was near one of the windows in his and Muraki’s room. This was the only way he could see the gardens because he wasn’t allowed outside. Asato slid his hand over his slightly rounded stomach. He was glad that Muraki didn’t beat him anymore, that had stopped the night he’d noticed Asato’s rounded belly. Asato was so scared that night, he thought Muraki was going to hurt their baby but he didn’t. The morning after Muraki had his pregnancy confirmed, Asato had woken up to a room filled with roses. The sick bastard was ecstatic that he was going to be a father in less than four months. Sometimes Muraki was sweet to him but he could be cruel as well. He heard the door to their room creak open, Asato turned and saw Muraki standing in their doorway watching him. Asato quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks; Muraki hated it when he cried.

 

“Have you been crying, Asato?” Muraki asked as he closed their bedroom door. He walked over to where Asato was sitting and Asato shook his head.

 

“No, not really. It’s the pregnancy, it’s making me all weepy. I know you don’t like my tears and if I could stop them for you, I would.” Asato said fearfully.

 

Muraki merely smiled and held out his hand to Asato, who lifted his own and placed it in the one that Muraki held outstretched. Muraki helped him rise from the chair and pulled him towards the huge bed that dominated most of the room. He untied Asato’s obi, pulled him free of his kimono and then helped him into the bed. Asato watched as Muraki stripped himself of his clothing and crawl into the bed next to him. Muraki smiled as he lay down next to Asato and stroked his hand across their unborn child.

 

“It’s your daddy, little one. I can’t wait until you get here.” Muraki said as he bent down and kissed Asato’s belly.

 

Muraki may be an evil bastard and a killer but he loved his unborn child. Asato also believed that Muraki loved him as well, in his own sick and twisted way. Asato actually liked him when he was in one of his loving moods, like he was now, but his moods were like the wind and could change in an instant. Asato reached out hesitantly and slid his hand along Muraki’s pale cheek, Muraki turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. Asato gasped, that was the first time Muraki had ever done anything like that. Normally Muraki would have slapped him and told him that he didn’t have the right to touch him that way.

 

“Seichiro is looking for you again.” Muraki said quietly and Asato froze.

 

Just hearing that name used to bring out feelings of love and happiness for him but not anymore, his place was with Muraki and their unborn child. He looked at Muraki, his mismatched eyes glowed in the growing darkness of the room and Asato could actually see uncertainty in them. _He thinks I’m going to leave and take our baby with me._

 

“I don’t want him, Kazu. My place is here with you and our baby.” Asato said quietly, Muraki looked surprised at what he said and the name he’d called him.

 

“You would willingly stay here with me, Asato?”

 

“Yes, I would. I don’t love Seichiro anymore and I haven’t in a very long time. I won’t lie and say I love you but I do have feelings for you, Kazu.”

 

“At least you’re honest with me, Asato. Most would lie to please me but you don’t. I wonder why that is.”

 

“Why lie about something when the truth is better? You’re a man who respects honesty above all things. That much I have learned about you, Kazutaka Muraki.”

 

Muraki slid up Asato’s body and laid his hand along his cheek. He bent and kissed Asato softly on the lips. Asato gasped at the contact but Muraki didn’t force his tongue into his mouth like he usually did. _What was going on? Something about him is different tonight._ Muraki pulled from the kiss and laid his forehead against Asato’s.

 

“You know me so well, Asato. Now, let’s go to bed because we have a long day tomorrow.”

 

Asato watched as Muraki pulled off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled the covers from under them and Asato turned to lie on his side. He was shocked that Muraki curled himself around him and placed his hand gently on their baby, tears pricked Asato’s eyes. _He’s never been this gentle with me before. What’s changed?_ Asato knew Muraki hated his tears but he couldn’t help himself. Asato tried to hide them the best he could but a small sob escaped.

 

“Asato? What’s wrong?” Muraki whispered as he turned Asato around to face him. Asato didn’t say anything, Muraki could see the fear in his eyes.

 

Muraki just pulled him close and held him tightly in his arms. _When did I fall in love with this amethyst-eyed temptress? I would die if he went back to Seichiro. He’s the mother of my child and I love him more than anything in the world._ The gentle way Muraki was holding him made Asato cry even more. He knew something had changed between the time Oriya had come into Muraki’s office and the moment Muraki had walked into their bedroom. Asato slowly stopped crying but Muraki still held him and stroked his hair gently. _Oh, thank you, Sweet Amaterasu, for answering my prayer to give Kazu gentleness._

 

“Why? Why have you been so gentle with me tonight, Kazu? Just tell me the truth. Please, I beg you.” Asato asked. Muraki laid there not knowing how to answer Asato‘s question.

 

Muraki took a deep breath and whispered, “The truth? The truth is that from the moment I heard that Seichiro was looking for you again, it no longer became about holding my enemy’s most prized possession… It became more about me holding onto what I love.” Asato pulled back and stared at him intently. _That’s what different with him tonight. Wait, did he just say he loves me?_

 

“You… You love me, Kazu?”

 

“Yes, I love you and our baby. Seichiro can’t have you because you’re mine and I refuse to give you back.”

 

“I don’t want him, Kazu. I’ve been with you for four years, even if it was unwilling at first but I WANT to stay with you. I may not love you but I care about you and what happens to you. Every time you leave to handle Yakuza business I worry if you’re going to come back.”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, then Muraki dipped his head and their lips met in a soft kiss. That kiss meant more than either of them could’ve imagined. Then the tenor of the kiss changed and became hot and steamy. Asato moaned and slid his fingers deep into Muraki’s sliver hair. For a long time they kissed and the passion of their kiss shifted again to something neither one of them had words for. Muraki slid his hand down Asato’s body and when his hand touched Asato’s stomach, something moved and shifted beneath it. They pulled apart quickly, both of their eyes wide with shock.

 

“Did you do that, Asato?”

 

“No, I thought you did it, Kazu.” Then Muraki felt a definite thump against his hand, a smile grew across his lips.

 

“It’s our baby, Asato. He’s kicking.” he said with a smile on his lips and looked up at Asato. He sighed because Asato had passed out that quickly. Muraki chuckled to himself as he settled Asato in his arms and pulled the blankets up over them. He kissed Asato softly on the forehead and settled down to go to sleep.

 

***

 

**_Two days later . . ._ **

 

Hisoka, Seichiro’s young lover, was out shopping when he noticed a handsome man with silver hair sitting at a table outside of a café. He stopped in mid stride and so did the bodyguard that carried his bags, he knew the man. It was the Kyoto Yakuza leader, Kazutaka Muraki, the very man who had stolen _him_ from Seichiro. Hisoka hoped that _he_ wouldn’t come back so he could keep Seichiro to himself. He stroked his hand across his rounded, but hidden, belly and smiled. Soon Seichiro would notice that he was showing and then would forget about _him_. Hisoka watched as another man walked up to Muraki‘s table. This new man was gorgeous, more so than any man Hisoka had ever seen. He had long dark brown hair that was almost black, stunning features and his broad muscular body was encased in a designer suit. The man turned and their sable and emerald eyes locked. The man smiled at Hisoka, walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. Hisoka composed himself and kept walking down the street, he could feel the man’s gaze on him as he walked past.

 

“That was Seichiro’s lover, Muraki. His name is Hisoka Kurosaki. He’s twenty-two years old even though his height makes him look like he’s a teenager. I’ve never seen him up close before.” Oriya said as he watched the little blonde walk down the street. Muraki stared at his friend and smiled, Oriya just found his kryptonite.

 

“I’ve noticed that Seichiro has a thing for beautiful companions. There is something I wanted to tell you, Oriya.” Muraki said as he lifted his cup of tea and took a drink.

 

“What’s that, Muraki?” Oriya asked as he crossed his legs.

 

“Our guest has decided to stay regardless if Seichiro wants him back. He told me that he was more than willing to stay and that he didn’t want to go back to him.”

 

“Now, why would he do that?”

 

“Because our baby is due in less than four months, that’s why.”

 

“ _He’s_ pregnant? When did _that_ happen? How long have you known?”

 

“I’ve known for about two weeks and I will kill anyone who dares take him from me.”

 

Oriya sat there and stared at Muraki. He had known him since grade school and he knew when Muraki was in love. Oriya smiled and wondered if things had changed for the better because Muraki was most definitely in love with Asato Tsuzuki. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two weeks later . . ._ **

 

It was three o’clock in the morning and Muraki was just finally getting home. He may be the leader of the Kyoto Yakuza but he was also a doctor and he had to go check on his patients at the hospital periodically. He thought he was never going to make it home but emergency after emergency kept presenting themselves. He opened his bedroom door but he didn’t see Asato in their bed. He looked around the dark room and smiled when he saw Asato asleep in a chair by the window. He walked over to Asato, slid his hand down his cheek and bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. He watched as Asato slowly opened his beautiful amethyst eyes. Asato smiled when he saw Kazu and he placed a hand against his cheek.

 

“Kazu, you’re home.” Asato said sleepily. Muraki nodded and laid his hand on Asato’s ever growing belly. Their baby kicked him in greeting and Muraki chuckled.

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Asato. Why aren’t you in bed?” he asked.

 

“I was in bed, Kazu. I woke up at midnight and noticed that you weren’t back yet. I was worried about you. Did you have a long day?” he asked.

 

“Yes, very long. I just want to curl up next to you and go to sleep. Let’s go to bed.”

 

Asato smiled and nodded. Muraki helped him to stand and ushered him to their bed. He pulled Asato’s robe off and pulled back the blankets so Asato could crawl in. Asato watched as Kazu shed his clothes, place his glasses on the nightstand and got into bed. Asato scooted over so Kazu could lie in the middle of the bed. Muraki laid against the pillows, pulled Asato against him and sighed.

 

“Mmmm, I’ve waited for this moment all day.” Muraki whispered as he closed his eyes, Asato laid there and watched him.

 

Two weeks ago, Kazu told him he loved him and everything changed. All the Yakuza had begun to treat him differently because they saw the way Kazu treated him. No more taunts or name calling anymore, they now showed Asato respect and he didn’t know what to make of it. Sure sometimes Kazu still slapped him but it was never hard enough to leave a bruise and he always made sure he didn’t hurt him. Even Oriya acted differently towards him but then again Oriya had known Kazu for a very long time and knew him better than anyone else did. Asato brushed Kazu’s sliver hair away from his face. _Why hadn’t I ever noticed how handsome my Kazu is?_ Asato stared at Kazu intently. _My Kazu?_ Then he realized that whenever he would see Kazu, it had begun to feel like everything was right in the world. Asato just wanted to lay his head against his chest and have Kazu’s arms wrapped around him. _Oh my god, I love him._ Asato reached behind his neck, unclasped the necklace he always wore and clasped it around Kazu’s .

 

“Kazu?” Asato whispered. Muraki grumbled and pulled him closer. Asato smiled, laid his head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

 

“I, Asato Tsuzuki, promise to love you, Kazutaka Muraki, the best way I know how and for as long as you wish.” Asato whispered in the silence of their room. He snuggled into his Kazu’s chest and drifted off to sleep. Muraki opened his eyes and stared down at Asato, he fingered the medallion that was on the necklace Asato had placed around his neck.

 

“I love you too, Asato Tsuzuki.” he whispered as he kissed him on the forehead. He smiled, laid his hand on their baby and drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

**_The next day . . ._ **

 

“This sucks, Seichiro. Why did the doctor have to put me on bed rest? I’m only pregnant not sick.” Hisoka whined. Seichiro rolled his eyes at Hisoka. God, he wanted to kill the whiney little bitch.

 

“He put you on bed rest because you’re so little and my baby is so big. Now, be a good boy and rest like I want you too. If you’re good, I’ll bring you back something nice.” Seichiro told him. Hisoka perked up at the mention of a gift.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want me too, Seichiro.”

 

Seichiro walked out of their bedroom and rolled his eyes. He walked through the house and into his office. Yutaka was sitting in a chair by the window drinking a cup of tea.

 

“Yutaka, just the person I wanted to see. Did you set up the meeting with Muraki?” Seichiro asked him.

 

“Yes, I did.” Yutaka said and then looked at his watch. “We have to be there in an hour.”

 

“Where is the meeting at?”

 

“His home.”

 

“His home? Why would the meeting be at his home?”

 

“I don’t know but I was told that our people could keep their weapons and that you could bring me and two others with you inside the house. Everyone else has to stay outside in the car. He said that he would make sure that he would only have the same amount of people in the house as you bring.”

 

“Muraki is a strange man but he’s honest in his dealings. Do you think I would be able to see Asato?”

 

“Probably not. Muraki has him guarded at all times and he never leaves the grounds of the estate.”

 

“Well then, let’s get this meeting behind us.”

 

***

 

Asato hurried through the house towards Kazu’s office. His bodyguard had told him that Kazu wanted him, Asato couldn’t wait to see him. He knocked on the door and he heard Kazu say come in. Asato opened the door and as soon as he saw Kazu, a huge smile lit upon his face. He nearly ran across the office to Kazu but stopped halfway across when he noticed there were other people in the office with him.

 

“Asato?” a surprised male voice said. Asato turned and there was Seichiro in the flesh. Asato stared at him wide eyed and felt nothing at all. He watched as Seichiro stood up and took a step towards him, Asato backed away from him.

 

“What are you doing here, Seichiro?” Asato asked.

 

“He’s trying to buy you back, Asato.” Muraki said. Asato eyes narrowed and he stared at Seichiro with venom.

 

“It’s been four years, Seichiro, and you’re just now trying to get me back?! Well, I’m sorry to inform you of this but… I refuse to go back with you.” Asato watched the happiness fade from Seichiro’s eyes.

 

Seichiro glared at Muraki in hatred. “What have you done to him, Muraki?” Seichiro growled out.

 

But before Muraki could reply, Asato screamed out, “He’s done nothing to me, you arrogant son of a bitch! The first two years I was here he didn’t even speak to me! Look at me and tell me why I won’t go back with you, Seichiro Tatsumi!”

 

Seichiro stared at Asato intently, his mahogany hair was longer than it used to be and his normally thin face was rounded. Seichiro eyes traveled up from Asato’s bare toes, his jean encased legs and the long sleeved white top that covered his fat stomach. He saw the hand Asato had on his stomach. _Fat stomach?_ Seichiro looked closer, Asato wasn’t fat… he was pregnant.

 

“Oh my god! You’re fucking pregnant!” Seichiro yelled.

 

“Yes, I am, Seichiro, just like your little whore at home. What? You didn’t think I knew that you had replaced me with that conniving little bitch Hisoka within weeks of my kidnapping? I hope the little bitch was worth it because from the moment I found out about him, you lost me forever.” Asato walked over to Muraki, who wrapped his arm around Asato’s waist and pulled him close, placing a hand on their baby.

 

“You have to calm down, Asato, or you’ll make our baby upset.” Muraki said as he stroked his hand across Asato’s distended belly, their baby kicked at his hand. Asato saw anger and hatred light up Seichiro’s midnight blue eyes.

 

“I know, Kazu, but he makes me so mad. I’ll try to be calm but I’m not making any promises.” Asato said and Muraki chuckled. Oriya noted that Asato had called Muraki a nickname in front of the other Yakuza present and Muraki didn’t hit him for it. Muraki was totally in love with Asato.

 

“You’re nothing but a Yakuza whore, Asato.” Seichiro said, his voice dripping with hatred.

 

“It’s better than being _your_ Syndicate whore. I’d rather be with him than with you because at least he’s honest with me. I stopped loving you after I found out that you had replaced me within weeks of my kidnapping, Seichiro. You said you loved me but you didn’t. I was nothing but a possession to you. You can go back to your little blonde tramp because I’m not leaving. My loyalty is to the father of my baby not some asshole who will just use me.” Asato said and then turned his back on Seichiro. Muraki stared at Seichiro, his mismatched eyes gleaming with delight.

 

“I think you have your answer, Seichiro.” Muraki said.

 

Muraki watched as Seichiro and his men left. As soon as the office door shut, Asato broke down in tears. Muraki pulled Asato into his arms and stroked his hair, he signaled for Oriya and the others to leave. After they left, Muraki kissed Asato softly on the cheek as he held him.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, Asato. He’s gone now.” Muraki whispered.

 

“I hate him… I hate him… I hate him…” Asato said and began crying even harder.

 

“It’s okay, Asato, I hate him too.” Muraki said and Asato gave a watery giggle.

 

“Kazu, quit making me laugh when I want to cry.” Asato slid a finger over the medallion he had given Muraki last night. “Kazu?”

 

“Yes, Asato?” Muraki asked as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, he pulled Asato down into his lap.

 

“Seichiro asked you were you got this, didn’t he?” Asato asked as he picked up the medallion and ran his finger along the edge of it.

 

“Yes, he did. I told him that you gave it to me. Why would he ask about it? Did he give this to you?” Asato let the medallion drop to his chest as he shook his head.

 

“He didn’t give it to me, my mother did right before she died. It’s my family’s most prized possession. The story of the medallion is that one of my ancestors had received it from his lord for an act of bravery and he in turn gave it to the woman he loved. The tradition in my family is that the oldest child receives the medallion so they may in turn give it to the one that they truly love.”

 

“Seichiro knows that story doesn’t he?” Asato nodded. “So, I’m the one you truly love? Even after all the cruelty I’ve showed you?”

 

“Kazu, everything in nature is both loving and cruel. I’d rather have your honest cruelty than Seichiro’s lies of love.”

 

“So, you were telling the truth when you said you loved me last night.” Asato gasped.

 

“You heard me last night? I thought you were asleep.” Asato said. Muraki shook his head, chuckled and kissed Asato softly.

 

“I never go to sleep before you, Asato. So, you really love me?” Asato nodded. “And it’s not just the pregnancy talking?”

 

“I had feelings for you before I knew I was pregnant so I know it’s not the baby talking. I love you, Kazu, even your cruelty. When you truly love someone, you love all of them not just parts.”

 

“I love you too, Asato.” Muraki said and then pulled Asato into a kiss neither of them wanted to pull away from.

 

***

 

“So, what do we do now, Seichiro?” Yutaka asked. Seichiro looked at him and Yutaka could see the hatred gleaming in the midnight blue orbs

 

“Muraki has somehow convinced Asato that he wants to stay. We have to create a plan to get Asato away from that house so he could return to the way he was.” he said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

 

“Why did you ask Muraki about that necklace he wore?”

 

“No reason, Yutaka, it just looked familiar. No reason at all.” Seichiro stared out the window at the landscape.

 

_I will kill you, Kazutaka Muraki, for corrupting my Asato, making him your whore and then I will kill that thing that is your child…This I promise you._


	3. Chapter 3

**_One month later…_ **

 

Asato was walking through the house towards the library to get a book to read. He was bored and Muraki was out of town for the week. He had some kind of Yakuza thing in Tokyo and would be back on Friday. Asato would be by himself for four more days, Kazu had already been gone for one. Asato smiled as he remembered the phone conversation they had that morning.

 

_“I miss you, Kazu.” Asato said as he stroked his hand across Kazu’s empty pillow._

_“I miss you too, Asato. I’ve been having trouble sleeping because I don’t have you cuddled up next to me.” Muraki whispered. Asato could hear the exasperation in his voice._

_“Me too. I’m laying in our bed right now and cuddling your pillow at the moment.” he said as he took a deep breath, hints of Kazu’s cologne and the citrus soap he used slid over his senses._

_“How’s our baby doing?” Muraki asked as he chuckled._

_“Kicking up a storm right now, he kept me up half the night. I think he misses you.” Asato said and smiled when their baby kicked as if to emphasize the statement._

_“I miss him too. Well, I have to go, Asato. I have a meeting in about forty-five minutes. I’ll call you when I get out. Okay?” Muraki said sadly._

_“Okay, Kazu. I love you.” Asato said quietly._

_“I love you too. Bye.”_

_“Bye.”_

 

Asato was jolted out of his thoughts by what sounded like a massive explosion. Then the whole house shook and he almost fell because the floor under him shook violently. A group of twelve Yakuza members came out of nowhere yelling and screaming.

 

“Grab the boss’s wife and get him some place safe or we’ll all be dead like the stupid fucks outside.” one of them said. Two of them ran up to Asato, grabbed a hold of his arms and nearly drug him down the hallway.

 

“Come with us, Mistress. We’re under attack by the Syndicate and we have to get you some place safe.” the taller one said. Asato remembered that his name was Hanoshi.

 

“Okay, Hanoshi, I’ll go with you.” Asato said. He looked taken aback that Asato had remembered his name.

 

They hurried through the house the best they could. There was gunfire and screaming everywhere. The other Yakuza that was with them took a bullet to the neck, blood sprayed all over Asato and Hanoshi. Asato was so scared, he silently prayed to Amaterasu to protect him and his baby while they made their way through the house. They made it to the garage and when Hanoshi opened the car door, gunfire exploded into the room. Hanoshi protected Asato with his body and when the firing stopped, Hanoshi slumped against him.

 

“Are you okay, Hanoshi?” Asato asked. Hanoshi nodded but as he coughed, blood spilt from his lips. Asato could see a blood stain rapidly spreading across his shirt.

 

“You’re hurt, Hanoshi. We have to get you to a doctor.” Asato said in a shaky voice.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Mistress. You must get away, you have a baby to think of. I’ll distract them so you can run away. Go, save yourself.” He said as he struggled to stand and Asato helped him up. Hanoshi pulled out his gun and leaned against the open car door.

 

“When I say go, you go and don’t look back. You need to contact Mr. Muraki as soon as you get away from the house.” Asato nodded. Hanoshi started shooting at the Syndicate members who walked through the door that connected the house to the garage.

 

“Run! Get away as far as you can!” he screamed through the gunfire and Asato took off, holding a hand against his stomach so he wouldn’t hurt his baby.

 

He made it out of the garage somehow and ran through the bushes on the side of the house. Then suddenly, he felt something strike him on the back of the head. He dropped to his knees and tried to keep going as his vision faded in and out. He lay down on the ground when he couldn’t go any further. As he slid out of consciousness, he could hear a man’s laughter.

 

***

 

Muraki was in a meeting with other Yakuza leaders. They were talking about the problem the Syndicate was causing within their territories, when the door to the conference room burst open and Oriya ran in, his face extremely pale.

 

“What is the meaning of this? We’re in the middle of a meeting, Oriya Mibu. Muraki, your second in command better have a good reason for interrupting us.” said Masanobu Kasumoto, the leader of the Tokyo Yakuza.

 

“What is it, Oriya?” Muraki asked.

 

“The… Syndicate… has… attacked… your… estate…” Oriya said as he tried to catch his breath. Muraki slowed stood up, his face becoming extremely pale.

 

“And Asato?” Muraki asked and Oriya shook his head.

 

“They took him and as far as I know he was okay. Hanoshi Yamada saw Tatsumi’s blonde second, Yutaka Watari, carrying him to a car. They must have been waiting until you left so they could take him.”

 

“The Syndicate have fucked with the wrong people this time.” Kasumoto said. “Who was this Asato, Muraki?”

 

“Asato is my new wife and is seven and a half months pregnant with my child.”

 

“This is most unacceptable. They have their nerve attacking one of our families. If this is how the Syndicate conducts business then we need to wipe them out for the last time. You have my full support, Muraki.”

 

“Thank you, Kasumoto, your help is much appreciated. Oriya, we need to make plans because I intend to kill Seichiro Tatsumi. He has fucked with me for the last time.”

 

***

 

Seichiro walked through his house towards the room Yutaka had placed Asato in, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Asato, who was passed out, lying on the bed and his enormously pregnant belly was prominent against the white satin coverlet. Seichiro stood there staring at Asato and that’s when he saw the ring on Asato’s finger, the huge diamond twinkled in the fading afternoon light. _He married the son of a bitch!_ Seichiro grew angry and stalked over to the bed. He drew back his hand and slapped Asato. Asato cried out as his eyes shot open from the pain of the slap. He sat up and scooted away, looking around quickly and that’s when he saw Seichiro standing next to the bed, his midnight blue eyes flaring with anger.

 

“You married that demon Muraki, didn’t you?” Seichiro asked. Asato scooted back up against the headboard of the bed and didn’t say anything. “Why won’t you answer me, Asato? It’s because it’s true, isn’t it? Why, Asato? Why him of all people?” He watched as Asato’s hands slid down to his belly.

 

“Because I love him, that’s why.” Asato whispered.

 

“He made you love him, didn’t he? _DIDN’T HE!_ ” Seichiro yelled as he stared at Asato. Asato closed his eyes for a second and swallowed heavily as he shook his head.

 

“No, he didn’t, Seichiro. The first two years I was there he never spoke to me. He’s the one who gave me the pictures of you and Hisoka and he never said one word to me when he handed me that envelope either. Then the beatings started the third year I was there but I had already begun to love him before he ever laid a hand on me… _I loved him long before he ever spoke one word to me._ ”  Asato said as he rubbed his hand along his belly. His baby was kicking up a storm. What he said was the truth, he did love Kazu before the cruelty had started. That’s why it had hurt so badly when Kazu had started to beat him.

 

“So, you truly love him, don’t you? That’s why you gave him the medallion and not me.”

 

“I would have given you the medallion if you had come and gotten me. However, you didn’t, Seichiro, you left me in the hands of your enemy. A man who is always bluntly honest no matter the reason…a man who has _never_ lied to me. I’d rather have his honest cruelty than your lies of love, Seichiro.” Asato said quietly.

 

“Then so be it! You made your choice but I will cut that demon’s seed from you. He has sullied you with his imperfection.” He reached out, grabbed Asato’s ankle and dragged him across the bed.

 

“Seichiro, please don’t! Don’t kill my baby! Please don’t!” Asato screamed as he tried to fight Seichiro but Seichiro was stronger than he was and outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds. Seichiro wrapped his huge hand around Asato’s neck and began to shake and choke him.

 

“Oh, Amaterasu, save me from he who has loved and now has chosen to hate! Holy Mother, protect me and my baby!” Asato screamed out and then suddenly he was free. He laid there and coughed as he tried to drag air into his lungs. He knew he was going to have finger marks on his neck from Seichiro. That was the first time Seichiro had ever hurt him.

 

“You’re lucky that I still have feelings for you or else I would have killed you and your demon spawn. The moment your baby is born I will kill it. Your protests won’t save it then, Asato.” he said. Seichiro then turned and left from the room, slamming the door behind him. Asato broke down and wept the moment he was alone.

 

“Oh, Goddess!… Kazu, where are you?… I need you… Our baby needs you… Save us from this monster…” Asato cried brokenly.

 

As Asato was crying, heavy footsteps walked down the hall away from his room and then another set, quieter and lighter, followed.

 

***

 

Have you figured out where Seichiro’s stronghold is yet, Oriya?” Muraki said as he stared out the window of his office. He fingered the medallion around his neck nervously.

 

“Yes, I have. My informant contacted me ten minutes ago and said that Seichiro’s estate is located right outside of Kawaguchi. I have the coordinates right here, Muraki. Right now, we’re waiting for the rest of the men Kasumoto sent us. They’ll be here within the hour.” Oriya said while looking at his watch.

 

“Good. The moment they get here we leave, Oriya. Seichiro Tatsumi will learn for once and for all that no one takes what’s mine and lives to tell about it.” Muraki said and then began to laugh. The pale moonlight glinted across his mismatched eyes causing the ice blue one gleam eerily in the silvered light.


	4. Chapter 4

“Asato?” Asato heard a voice calling his name as he struggled to wake up. “Asato, wake up.”

 

Asato slowly opened his eyes and then shot up to a sitting position. That’s when he saw Hisoka standing near the edge of the bed, holding onto the bedpost.

 

“Hisoka?” he said. He couldn’t believe it was the little bitch. Asato took another look at him and noticed that he was pregnant too, more so than him.

 

“We have to get you out of here, Asato. I heard Seichiro say that once he cuts your baby out of you he was going to give you to Yutaka. I may not like you but I wouldn’t wish that on my worse enemy. Yutaka will do things to you that would make you wish you were dead, Asato. Come on, I know how you can get out of here without them knowing.” Hisoka told him, Asato crawled off the bed and walked over to Hisoka.

 

“Why are you doing this for me, Hisoka?” Asato asked. Hisoka took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his swollen stomach.

 

“Because no matter what anyone says, you deserve to be with the person you love. Come on, let’s go.” Hisoka took his hands from the bedpost and slowly waddled to the door, Asato followed him. They made their way slowly down the hall, stopping every once and awhile so Hisoka could rest.

 

“Hisoka, what’s wrong?” Asato said as he caught his arm around Hisoka’s waist. Hisoka was sweating profusely and that’s when Asato felt his body tense up and shudder.

 

“Oh my god, Hisoka, you’re in labor. We have to get you help.”

 

“No, Asato, don’t worry about me. We have to get you out of here before Seichiro does what he promised. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone go through what I did with Yutaka. Did you know that Yutaka gave me to Seichiro as a gift?”

 

“Why would he do that, Hisoka?” Asato said as he helped Hisoka walk down the hall, neither of them saw the dark shadow that followed behind them.

 

“Because it pleased him to do so. Yutaka is a sick sadist fuck and the things he did to me were horrifying, I don’t want him to do that to you. I was a whore so I expected it but you’re not like that, Asato. You’re sweet and gentle, you deserve love not cruelty.”

 

“Hisoka, it is the nature of cruel men to be cruel but even a cruel man can love. My Kazu is just as bad as Yutaka, maybe worse. However, even evil men love, Hisoka.” They were almost to the end of the hall when Seichiro stepped out in front of them. Hisoka grew extremely pale at the sight of his anger-filled face.

 

“Seichiro!” Hisoka gasped.

 

“So, you mean to help the Yakuza whore escape, do you? I won’t stand for it, Hisoka.” Seichiro backhanded Hisoka so hard that he slammed into the wall and slid to the floor to land in a lifeless heap at Asato‘s feet. Blood seeped from a cut on his face and stained his blonde hair pink. Asato sank down to the floor, picked Hisoka’s head up and placed it in his lap.

 

“How could you do that to him, Seichiro? He’s having your baby.” Asato said in a tear-filled voice.

 

“That thing he carries is not mine. Who knows who else that whore has fucked and since he chose to help you, his fate is now the same as yours. Take them back to the room and lock them in this time!” he yelled and men came out of the darkness of the hall.

 

One picked Hisoka up, the other dragged Asato to his feet and back down the hall by his arm.  Luckily, the man dumped Hisoka on the bed, the other just pushed Asato into the room. They closed the door and Asato heard the lock turn. Asato sat on the side of the bed and used the coverlet to wipe the blood from Hisoka’s face; a huge lump was swelling up on the side of it. Hisoka moaned as he swam back to consciousness.

 

“…Asato…” he said weakly.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Hisoka. We’ll make it out of here somehow.” Asato said as he held Hisoka’s cold little hand.

 

“…Their…coming…Asato…” Hisoka said in a voice so quiet that Asato almost didn’t hear it.

 

“Who’s coming, Hisoka?” Asato watched as Hisoka tried to open his eyes.

 

“…The…Yakuza…are…coming…”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“…I’m…Oriya…Mibu’s…informant…He…just…doesn’t…know it…yet… AAAHH!”

 

“What is it, Hisoka?”

 

“I…I…think…my…baby’s…coming…God… it hurts…so bad…” Hisoka panted and then passed out again.

 

“Goddess, please let them hurry.”

 

Then Asato heard a massive explosion and the house shook. He could hear people running down the hall, then screaming and gunfire. He could see flashes of gunfire in the darkness outside the windows. Then the room’s door burst open, Asato turned quickly and saw that Seichiro stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at him. Asato stood up from the bed and backed away slowly, scared that Seichiro was going to shoot him before Muraki could get there.

 

“Please don’t kill me, Seichiro. I beg you, please don’t kill me.”

 

“SHUT UP, YAKUZA WHORE! I’m sick unto death of hearing you plead and beg for me to spare your worthless life. I should have killed you and your demon spawn earlier when I had my hand wrapped around your scrawny little neck.”

 

Asato watched as he pulled the hammer back on the gun. He closed his eyes as he prayed then he heard the gun fire but didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw Seichiro staring blankly ahead. The gun fell from his hand as he toppled to the floor and there stood his Kazu with an evil smirk on his face, Asato could see the bloodlust in his eyes. He also noticed that Kazu had bloodstains all over his white suit as he walked towards him.

 

“Oh, Kazu.” Asato said as he broke down into tears, Muraki wrapped his arms around him. Muraki remembered walking into the room and his heart dropping to his feet when he saw Seichiro pointing a gun at Asato.

 

“Muraki, we have everything under control throughout the house.” Oriya said as he came into the room. Oriya spotted the little blonde bombshell he saw that day outside the Takada Café almost two months ago.

 

“Tell the boys good work, Oriya. Let’s go home, Asato.”

 

“Wait, we are not leaving Hisoka here. He tried to save me and Seichiro tried to kill him for it, Kazu. If he don’t go then I don’t go. By the way, Oriya, he’s the informant you have been getting all your Syndicate information from.” Muraki stared at the little blonde, who lay on the bed moaning in pain. He rolled his eyes because he knew Asato wasn’t joking about not leaving the little blonde behind.

 

“What’s wrong with him, Asato?” Oriya asked as he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to him and checked the swelling lump on the side of his head, the little blonde moaned when he touched it.

 

“He’s in labor and has a huge lump on the side of his head from when Seichiro slammed him into a wall.”

 

“I’ll take him to the hospital in Tokyo, Muraki. Don’t expect me back for at least a week.” Oriya said as he reached over and gathered Hisoka in his arms. _He’s so light for someone about to have a baby._

 

Asato and Muraki walked behind Oriya as he led them out of the house. Oriya got into one car and they got into another. Once their car door was shut, Asato collapsed into Muraki’s arms. Muraki vowed to never let Asato get caught up in anything like that again even if it was the last thing he ever did.

 

***

 

**_The next day . . ._ **

 

Hisoka slowly came awake and when his eyes opened, he noticed that he was in a hospital room. He moved his hand to his stomach and started cry when he noticed that he wasn’t pregnant anymore. He was crying so hard that he didn’t notice his room’s door opened. Oriya stopped in the doorway of Hisoka’s room, he felt torn when he saw the little blonde weeping. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Oriya asked him.

 

“My…My baby!” Hisoka wailed. When Oriya turned, Hisoka saw the bundle of blankets in his arms through his tears.

 

“Is right here, Hisoka. You thought you lost him, didn’t you?” Oriya said. He brushed a finger along the sleeping baby’s downy cheek. “He was crying earlier and I’ve been walking the halls with him. I think he needs his mommy. Let me put him in his crib and I will help you sit up so you can hold him.” Oriya stood, walked over to the baby’s crib and laid him in it. He walked back to Hisoka’s bed and helped him to sit up. He walked back over to the crib, lifted the baby in his arms and then carried him to Hisoka. A huge smile went across Hisoka’s face when his son was placed in his arms.

 

“So, you’re my Syndicate informant?” Hisoka jumped when Oriya said that and slowly looked up at him.

 

“How did you know that?” Hisoka said quietly. He watched as Oriya crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

 

“Asato told us last night after he told Muraki that we weren’t to leave you because you tried to save him. Why would you help Asato? Were you not Seichiro’s lover? If Asato had come back, Seichiro would have thrown you aside for him.”

 

“I know that but I didn’t choose to be with Seichiro…Yutaka gave me to him as a gift.”

 

“That’s…” Hisoka raised a hand and looked up at Oriya with misty green eyes, one errant tear slid down his cheek.

 

“I know what I am and tell Asato thank you for saving me but I’ll be okay. I don’t want anyone’s charity.”

 

“When you leave here will you have a place to stay? Money for food or even a job? What about your son? How are you going to take care of him?”

 

“No, but…”

 

“No ifs, ands, or buts about it, you tried to save my friend’s wife at the risk of your own life and your child‘s. If he doesn’t owe you a debt then I do. He’s my best friend and he would have been destroyed if he had lost Asato and their baby. Until you get back on your feet, you will stay in my house and work in my restaurant. Okay?” Hisoka didn’t say anything and then this huge beaming smile, that took Oriya’s breath away, came across his face.

 

“Okay…Thank you, Oriya.” At that moment, Oriya knew his life was never going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A two months later . . ._ **

 

Ever since Hisoka moved into Oriya’s house six weeks ago, it had been turned upside down and during that time Oriya fell in love with Hisoka’s little son, Koichi. Oriya didn’t mind getting up at three o’clock in the morning to feed him because he wanted to. He remembered the shock on Hisoka’s face when he found out that the hospital had put Oriya on the birth certificate as the father of Koichi. He and Hisoka had argued about it for days. Oriya did it so that any of the Syndicate members that were left couldn’t do anything to hurt Hisoka for selling out Seichiro to the Yakuza. Hisoka finally agreed that it had been a good idea.

 

Oriya also remembered the first time he saw Hisoka in a dress and was totally and utterly shocked. He didn’t know that Hisoka was a cross dresser because the day he had seen him outside that café he had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had also taken Hisoka to get him and Koichi some much needed stuff, such as everything. All of Hisoka and Koichi’s things had burned up in Seichiro’s house because of the bomb Oriya had planted as a distraction when they went to get Asato. Therefore, he had to buy Hisoka new things to replace the ones he had destroyed.

 

Presently, they were at Oriya’s legitimate restaurant, The Gliding Swan. Hisoka was up front working as the hostess, Oriya was in his office doing the accounts and Koichi was sleeping in his basket, that sat on the couch in Oriya’s office. Oriya was sitting at his desk using the computer when Koichi began to cry and Oriya knew that cry, Koichi wanted his mommy. He got up, picked up Koichi, and held him tightly against his chest.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Koichi, I’ll take you to Mommy. He’ll know what will make you better.” Oriya whispered to him. He walked through the restaurant and he could see Hisoka at the hosting booth about to seat some customers. Hisoka was wearing a green mandarin-collared dress that made his wheat blonde hair appear golden and his emerald eyes even more striking than before.

 

“Welcome to The Gliding Swan. How many in your party?” Hisoka asked.

 

“Four, miss.” the man said. Hisoka grabbed four menus and smiled at the group of men. They came in everyday at the same time to each lunch. Hisoka thought it was because they liked the food at the restaurant and Oriya thought it was because they came to see Hisoka. Business had picked up since he had started working there.

 

“Please follow me, Sir.” The group of men followed Hisoka as he led them over to a table. Once they were seated, Hisoka smiled as he handed them their menus and told them, “Your server will be here in a moment.”

 

“Thank you, miss.” the man said, a big smile gracing his lips.

 

“No problem.” Hisoka turned and walked back to the hosting booth.

 

Hisoka was amazed at how much he liked working in a restaurant. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, Oriya was walking towards him with a fussing Koichi in his arms. Hisoka’s breath caught in his throat when he saw them, they looked so much alike that they could be father and son, Koichi’s hair was just as dark as Oriya’s. Everyone who worked at the restaurant thought Koichi was Oriya’s especially since he was always holding him. They thought that Hisoka was his girlfriend or something because Oriya had him working there. Hisoka found out, a few days after he had started working there, that Oriya never hired anyone to work there personally, ever.

 

“He was crying and wanted his mommy. Here you go, Koichi, now you have your mommy.” Oriya said as he placed Koichi in Hisoka’s arms, Koichi began to quiet down the moment he was in them.

 

Oriya bent down and kissed Koichi on the forehead. When he pulled back, his and Hisoka’s eyes locked together and Hisoka blushed a bright crimson. He lifted Koichi onto his shoulder and Oriya watched as Hisoka walked away, noticing the sway of his hips. Oriya had to loosen his tie because all of a sudden it felt like he was being choked by it. He watched as Hisoka disappeared down the back hallway and he was brought out of his revive by the ringing of the phone on the hosting booth.

 

Hr turned and lifted the receiver, “The Gliding Swan. This is Oriya, how may I help you?”

 

***

 

Oriya turned off the engine to the car, he was so glad to finally be home so he could relax. It had taken him all day to do the restaurant’s accounts.

 

“Hisoka, do you want to relax and watch a movie tonight?” He asked but didn’t get a response. He turned to see why Hisoka didn’t say anything and smiled when he saw that Hisoka was passed out asleep in the seat next to him. Oriya chuckled when he realized that Hisoka had kicked his shoes off too. Oriya got out of the car and Koichi’s nanny, Nanami, came to gather up Koichi and his things from the car. One of his men stepped forward to grab Hisoka but Oriya shook his head at him.

 

“I’ve got him, Ryu. Help Nanami with Koichi, she looks like she has her hands full.” he said.

 

He bent down, undid Hisoka’s seatbelt then lifted him in his arms. Hisoka snuggled closer to him and sighed. Oriya grabbed his shoes before he stood up then turned to walk up the front steps. He walked through the house and down the hall to Hisoka’s room. He sighed in relief when he saw that Hisoka’s bedroom door was open. He walked over to the bed and laid Hisoka down, tossing his shoes over by the closet. Oriya sat down on the edge of the bed and undid the collar of Hisoka’s dress. He sat there and stared at Hisoka for a few minutes, pushing his hair away from his face. Hisoka mumbled something unintelligible as he turned onto his side. Oriya smiled as he pulled the blankets from under him and covered him up. He rose from the bed and walked to the door. He turned back for a second, smiled, and left.

 

He walked across the hall to his room. As soon as he was in his room, he began stripping off his suit. He leaned over to turn on his lamp and the baby monitor. He could hear Nanami singing a lullaby to Koichi through the baby monitor and smiled. Koichi loved it when you sang to him and whenever you did he would be asleep within minutes. Oriya threw his suit on the chair next to his armoire and pulled on his pajama bottoms that were sitting on the floor in front of it. He walked over to his bed, pulled back the blankets and sighed when he lay down. He undid his watch, placed it on the nightstand, turned off the light and settled down to go to sleep.

 

***

 

Oriya was jolted out of his sleep by a scream. Then he heard it again, it was coming from Hisoka’s room. He threw back the blankets, jumped out of bed and ran to Hisoka’s room. He opened Hisoka’s door and Hisoka was in the middle of the bed crying hysterically.

 

“Please don’t hurt me anymore, Yutaka. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t hurt me anymore.” Hisoka said in anguish as tears streamed down his face and then he screamed again.

 

Oriya realized that Hisoka was dreaming. Oriya walked further into the room, he saw that Hisoka’s eyes were open but it was as if he didn’t see anything but the dream he was trapped in. Oriya walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He reached out and pulled Hisoka into his arms, Hisoka began to struggle against him.

 

“Hisoka, it’s me, Oriya. Hisoka!” He said. He watched as awareness bloomed in Hisoka’s eyes as he awakened. He blinked a few times and _looked_ at Oriya.

 

“Oriya?”

 

“Yes, it’s me. You were having a nightmare.”

 

“ _Oh God_ …” Hisoka whispered and began to cry in huge gulping sobs.

 

Oriya pulled him into his lap and held him, Hisoka’s arms slid under his hair to wrap around his neck. Oriya could only guess what the dream was about, he and other Yakuza had found the remains of Yutaka’s ‘ _lovers_ ’ in the past. A lot of the time, the bodies would be too mangled to be identified. Oriya could never imagine the horrors that Yutaka had inflicted on Hisoka. All he knew was that Hisoka was lucky to be alive.

 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, Hisoka.” he whispered as he stroked his hand along Hisoka’s back.

 

“No, it won’t, Oriya.” Hisoka said against his neck. Oriya shivered at the feel of Hisoka’s warm breath sliding against his skin. “You don’t know what he did to me, Oriya. He made me so ugly that no man would ever want me. Look and see what he called his ‘ _art_ ’.”

 

Hisoka leaned back, ripped the rest of the fastenings loose on his dress and pulled down the top of it. Oriya’s eyes widened when he saw the scars of knife wounds across Hisoka’s chest. Some of them were wide and jagged, others were thin and raised. There was a big one, that was darker than the others, that ran diagonally from the top of Hisoka’s right shoulder, across his chest and stomach, then down towards his left hip.

 

“Oh my god, Hisoka. How did you survive it?” Oriya asked. Hisoka turned his head away from him and shook it, Oriya could see fresh tears running down his cheeks.

 

“I don’t think I did, Oriya. I eventually learned to never cry out because the screams were what he wanted, I was a ghost in an empty shell. I was happy when he gave me to Seichiro even if it was only for a little while.” he whispered.

 

“How did you get the biggest scar?” Oriya watched as Hisoka’s fingers reached up to trace the part of the scar that went across his chest.

 

“Yutaka took a knife and heated it until the blade became red hot. He stuck it in me and drug it through my skin. As the knife cut me, the searing heat sealed the wound. He always did things like that when he was bored and he still did things to me when I was with Seichiro. I was glad when I had gotten pregnant because Seichiro wouldn’t let him do anything to me anymore. I remember the screams of his new ‘ _lovers_ ’ at night and was happy that it wasn’t me. I prayed that he would never be able to do that to me again.”

 

Oriya watched as Hisoka went to pull his dress back up but he stopped him with a hand. Hisoka turned and looked at him questioningly. Oriya leaned forward and kissed him on the shoulder, right where the big scar began.

 

“Oriya?” he quietly asked.

 

“I think you’re beautiful, brave and strong, Hisoka, not ugly. Yutaka is ugly for what he did to you and you were wrong when you said no man would want you… because I want you.” he said and then pulled Hisoka into a passionate kiss. Hisoka moaned and wrapped his arms around Oriya’s neck, his fingers sliding into Oriya’s sable tresses. Slowly their kiss ended after a few minutes and Oriya rested his forehead against Hisoka’s.

 

“You make me believe in fairy tales, Oriya, but I know their not real. You’re the only man who has never treated me like a thing to be possessed.” Hisoka whispered and Oriya shuddered as Hisoka’s warm breath slid across his lips.

 

“I won’t lie and say that I don’t desire you, Hisoka, because I do but I’m willing to wait until you’re ready to be in a relationship.” Hisoka looked up at him in surprise, his emerald eyes becoming as round as saucers.

 

“You want to be in a relationship with me?” Hisoka asked. Oriya smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, I want to be in a relationship with you and like I said, I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_A month later . . ._ **

 

Asato was sitting in his and Kazu’s bed holding their two-week-old newborn son, Takahiro. Muraki was so happy that Asato had given him a son that he gave all of his men raises especially Hanoshi, for his willingness to sacrifice his own life for his boss’s wife and unborn child. Asato was happy because today Hisoka, his son Koichi, and Oriya were coming for a visit. Asato hadn’t seen Hisoka since the night Kazu and his men came to get him. Asato wondered how everything had been going since Hisoka moved into Oriya’s house. Every time he asked Kazu about it, Kazu would just laugh and not tell him anything. He turned toward the door when he heard the doorknob turn. He smiled when he saw Hisoka walk into the room with a baby carrier in his hands.

 

“Hi, Hisoka, long time no see. Is that Koichi in there? Let me see! Let me see!” Asato said excitedly. Hisoka sat the carrier on the bed and pulled back the hood.

 

“Awww, he’s so cute and his hair is so dark it’s almost black. You sure he isn’t Oriya’s?” Asato said with a smirk. Hisoka gasped and lightly smacked him on the arm.

 

“No, he isn’t Oriya’s. Why do people think that? I have something I need to say to you, Asato.” Hisoka said as he unbuckled Koichi from his carrier and lifted him out. Hisoka sat next to Asato on the bed and laid Koichi down on the bed.

 

“What’s that, Hisoka?” Asato asked. Hisoka reached out and hugged Asato, who was shocked at the gesture.

 

“Thank you for saving me that night. I’m sorry I said I didn’t like you but _he_ had made you out to be some kind of angel. It drove me nuts every time he talked about you.” Asato giggled as he shook his head and pulled out of the hug.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Hisoka, I really should be thanking you. You came to rescue me at the risk of your own life. You knew the consequences if we were caught. I don’t know if I would’ve had the balls to do that. So, how is life with Oriya? Is he treating you right? If not, I’ll have Kazu cut his balls off.” Hisoka’s eyes widened at the mention of emasculating Oriya.

 

“No, don’t have him do that! Um, I mean…” Hisoka blushed and Asato started to giggle again.

 

“So, it’s like that, Hisoka! Oh, do tell.”

 

“Well, it might be like that if I wasn’t such a scaredy cat.”

 

“You’re scared? The great Hisoka Kurosaki is scared of a mere man? Oh my god, that’s rich.” Asato said with a laugh.

 

“You don’t understand, Asato. He’s so sweet sometimes that it makes my teeth hurt and Koichi just loves him, I mean really loves him. The first time he ever smiled was at Oriya and I was so jealous. Everyone at the restaurant thinks I’m like Oriya’s girlfriend or something. Oriya even greets customers with Koichi in his arms. He’s like the only man to ever treat me like a person and not a thing.”

 

“Sounds like you’re in love with Oriya.”

 

“Wait, what? No, that’s not what this is. Well, Oriya did say he wanted to be in a relationship with me and all but it’s not like…”

 

“Oriya wants to be in a relationship with you? Do you know how big that is, Hisoka?”

 

“Um, no, I don’t. Remember I don’t know him very well, Asato.”

 

“Well, it’s like this, Oriya is normally a playboy but ever since he met you he hasn’t had one lover. What does that tell you? This is a man who doesn’t normally engage in relationships but he wants one with you. He’s totally in love with you, he’s got to be.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s what he meant by when he said he would wait. Let’s go find the boys, Asato, I have to tell Oriya something.” Asato just shook his head and laughed.

 

***

 

“So, Oriya, how does it feel to have the ultimate temptation in your house?” Muraki asked as he sat down in the chair across from Oriya’s, they were in his office talking and drinking tea.

 

“It’s driving me nuts, Kazutaka. Now, I know how you felt before you and Asato finally made it official. I will admit that I‘m falling in love with the little vixen.” Muraki laughed and then took a sip of his tea.

 

“Oriya, you were hooked the day we saw him outside that café. You wouldn’t take your eyes off him. Is it true you greet your customers at The Gliding Swan with his son in your arms?”

 

“Yes, its true. I can’t help it, Kazutaka, I love the little tyke. Koichi’s so cute and he just loves me to death. I was the first person he ever smiled at and Hisoka was so jealous. Sometimes, I really wish he was mine.” Before Muraki could say anything else, there was a knock at his office door.

 

“I bet you fifty yen that it’s Asato, Hisoka and the kids.”

 

“I’ll take that bet.” Oriya said with a smirk. He knew he was going to lose it.

 

“Come in...” Muraki called out. The door opened and in walked Asato, who was holding Takahiro, and Hisoka, who was holding Koichi. “See, I was right, Oriya. You owe me fifty yen. How may we help you, ladies?”

 

“Hisoka wanted to come tell Oriya something.” Asato said with a smile. He walked over to Kazu and sat down in his lap so he could have a front row seat. Muraki wrapped his arms around Asato and kissed Takahiro on his downy head.

 

“What did you want to tell me, Hisoka?” Oriya said as he stood up from the chair. Hisoka walked up to him, reached up and pulled Oriya down into a soft, slow kiss. When they pulled apart, Oriya rested his forehead on Hisoka’s. “What was that for, Hisoka?”

 

“I now understand what you meant when you said you would wait but I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m in love with you, Oriya Mibu.” Oriya smiled in his slow easy way and chuckled.

 

“Really? No joke, Hisoka?” Hisoka smiled at him, his emerald eyes glowing with happiness.

 

“No joke, Oriya, I mean it.” Hisoka said.

 

“Oh, Soka… I’m in love with you too.” Oriya dipped his head down and kissed Hisoka with everything he felt. While they were kissing, Asato looked at his Kazu.

 

“I’m glad your friend finally found someone he could love and who loves him back.” Asato whispered as he reached up and stroked the side of his Kazu’s face.

 

“I am too. I’ve been teasing him about Hisoka for weeks now. The first time Oriya ever saw Hisoka up close was two days after I told you I loved you and he was hooked. You know I love you, right?” Muraki whispered. That was the first time, in a long time, that he had said it first and Asato giggled.

 

“Yes and I love you too, Kazu.” Muraki pulled him down into a soft loving kiss.

 

***

 

Oriya stared down at Hisoka, who was sleeping next to him. When they had gotten home, they gave Koichi to his nanny and spent the evening together. After they had eaten dinner, they had decided to watch a movie together. Hisoka had fallen asleep during the movie and Oriya had carried him to his bed. He wanted Hisoka to sleep next to him and he was sure Hisoka wouldn‘t mind if he woke up next to him. Oriya ran his hand along Hisoka’s lithe waist, Hisoka was so small that it didn’t even look like he had even had a baby or had ever been pregnant. He lay down, reached over and turned off the lamp. Then gathered Hisoka in his arms, who snuggled closer, and drifted off to sleep.

 

Oriya was awakened by a knock on his bedroom door. He looked over at the clock, it said it was almost three in the morning. He got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Nanami with Koichi in her arms.

 

“What’s up, Nanami?” he asked.

 

“Miss Hisoka isn’t in her room, Mr. Mibu. Do you know where she is?” she asked.

 

“Yea, she’s in here, Nanami. It must be time for Koichi’s feeding, huh?” she nodded and came into the room. She saw Hisoka asleep in Oriya’s bed and walked over to the other side.

 

“Miss Hisoka?” she whispered. Hisoka grumbled as he opened his eyes, he sat up when he noticed Nanami standing next to the bed.

 

“Is it time for his feeding already? I’m sorry, Nanami, I must have been really tired. I’ll bring him back when I’m done.”

 

“Okay, miss.” She placed Koichi in Hisoka’s arms and left from the room. Oriya stood there for a second wondering where Koichi’s bottle was and then he noticed that Hisoka had lifted his shirt. He watched as Hisoka placed Koichi against his chest. Oriya’s eyes grew wide when he saw Koichi latch onto Hisoka’s nipple. _Men aren’t supposed to be able to breastfeed. What in the hell is going on?_

 

“Hisoka, how are you able to breastfeed him if you’re a guy?” Hisoka turned and gave Oriya a wan smile.

 

“I’m not a boy or a girl, Oriya… I’m a hermaphrodite. I have breasts, even though I look as flat as a wall, and I didn’t think they were functioning until my milk had come in when Koichi was three weeks old. Don’t be scared, Oriya, you’re just in love with someone who is more than a man or a woman.”

 

Oriya sat down on the bed and scooted closer to Hisoka. He reached out, twined their hands together and Hisoka leaned his head against Oriya’s shoulder. After awhile, Hisoka switched Koichi to his other breast and while he fed, Oriya stroked Koichi’s hair. Oriya pulled his hand free of Hisoka’s, wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. When Koichi was done, Oriya lifted him from Hisoka’s arms and patted his back until he burped.

 

“I’ll take him back to Nanami, Hisoka.” Oriya said as he got out of the bed. When he came back, Hisoka was still sitting up. Oriya had thought for sure he would’ve lain down and went back to sleep. Oriya crawled back into bed, Hisoka laid down and snuggled up against him, laying his head on Oriya’s chest.

 

“Does it bother you that I’m a hermaphrodite, Oriya?” Hisoka whispered. Oriya turned onto his side and propped his head up on his fist.

 

“No, it doesn’t bother me, Hisoka. It doesn’t matter what your gender is, I don’t care about that. All I care about is how you make me feel. You make me feel like I’m fifty feet tall and walking on air. I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl or even a purple polka dotted monster. I still feel the same about you.” Oriya bent down and gave Hisoka a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Thank you, Oriya, you don’t know how much that means to me. I was always confused when I was younger because I have boy and girl parts. My parents wanted me to get a hysterectomy when I was 16 and I refused. They wanted me to be the son my father had always wanted. They were upset when they were told by my doctor that the only way I was going to have kids was by giving birth to them. So ever since then I’ve been on my own. I’ve done things I’m not proud of but they made me a stronger person. Even with all the crazy shit that has happened in the last year I’m glad I met you, Oriya Mibu.” Hisoka said with a smile.

 

“Me too, Hisoka, me too.” Oriya whispered as he bent down and kissed Hisoka.


	8. Chapter 8

Oriya slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hisoka lying in bed next to him, he was curled up on his side with his back to him. Hisoka had kicked the covers off during the night and his shirt had slid up. Oriya could see the edges of a tattoo peeking out of the top of the waistband of his pajama pants. Oriya reached out and pushed down the waistband of the pajamas so he could see what it was. The tattoo was of a demon covered in flames and within the flames, he could just barely make out writing. The words read as ‘ _When you sign with the devil, you’re bound to get burned_ ’ and Oriya chuckled at that. Hisoka shifted onto his stomach and made a strange noise that sounded very much like a purr.

 

Hisoka’s back was so tempting that Oriya reached out and stroked his hand across his lower back, he heard Hisoka moan in response. Oriya looked up and realized that Hisoka was staring at him with sleepy emerald eyes. Hisoka stared at the sexy picture Oriya made fresh from sleep. His sable hair was unbound, flowing over his chest and around his shoulders, and his golden skin glowed in the faint sunlight. His nearly black eyes had a slumberous and sensual quality to them. Hisoka’s breath caught when Oriya smiled at him, dimples appeared in his lean cheeks and made his face seem softer.

 

“Good morning, Hisoka.” Oriya said in his deep sexy timbre. He reached out and pulled Hisoka against his hard muscular body. Hisoka looped his arms around Oriya’s neck and smiled up at him.

 

“Good morning, Oriya.” he said in return. Oriya smile grew bigger as he leaned down and gave Hisoka a good morning kiss. Hisoka moaned at the feel of Oriya’s lips against his. Oriya growled when he felt Hisoka’s tongue glide across the seam of his lips. He opened them and Hisoka’s tongue slid between them. Oriya moaned at the sensation of Hisoka’s tongue stroking against his. Oriya groaned when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, it could only be Nanami bringing Koichi for his early morning feeding. He slowly pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead against Hisoka’s.

 

“Who is it?” he called out.

 

A muffled response came through the door, “It’s Nanami, sir.”

 

Oriya groaned as he got up and Hisoka giggled. He watched as Oriya opened the door. Hisoka could see that Oriya’s erection was making a tent out of his pajama bottoms. Oriya opened the door, making sure to keep his waist behind the door.

 

“I’ll take him to his mother, Nanami. Hisoka’s not quite awake yet.” he said as he lifted Koichi from the nanny’s arms.

 

Oriya closed the door and walked towards the bed. Hisoka pulled back the blankets so Oriya didn’t have to. Once Oriya was back in bed, Hisoka sat up and took Koichi from him. Oriya watched as Hisoka lifted his shirt to feed Koichi. Oriya was still amazed that Hisoka was able to breastfeed him. Oriya could see in the early morning sunlight that Hisoka did have breasts, they were diminutive like his height.

 

“I have a question, Hisoka.” Oriya said. Hisoka lifted his head and stared at him.

 

“What is it, Oriya?”

 

“Is Asato like you?”

 

“If you mean is he a hermaphrodite then the answer is yes. Asato just looks more male than I do but has bigger breasts. In addition, he has an Adam’s apple whereas I do not. However, when it comes to our sexuality I’m bisexual and he only likes men. It’s actually weird to explain it.”

 

“You’re not mad I’m asking you these questions?” Hisoka raised a hand and placed it against Oriya’s cheek.

 

“No, I’m not mad, Oriya. I’m glad you’re asking questions. In the past, I’ve dated men and women who have totally freaked when they found out that I was both sexes. I’ve been called names, spit on, and beat up. You and Seichiro were the only ones to ever accept me the way I am. He was gay but didn’t want to admit it but as far as his men knew, I was a girl.”

 

“Are you serious? He was that insecure about his sexuality? I’m proud to say that I’m not. My men know that you are a ‘ _guy_ ’ and they know better than to say anything to me if they have a problem with it.” he said as he watched Hisoka switch Koichi to his other breast. Oriya couldn’t stand not having body contact with Hisoka so he picked him up and placed him in his lap.

 

“Oriya, what are you doing?” Hisoka asked.

 

Oriya reached behind Hisoka and readjusted himself. Once he was done, he shifted Hisoka so that he could lean against his chest. Hisoka eyes widened when he felt Oriya’s straining erection along his back, his eyes grew even wider when he felt it twitch. Oriya wrapped his arms around Hisoka and Koichi.

 

“I just wanted to hold the two people I love in my arms.” he whispered.

 

Hisoka didn’t say anything and just sighed as he lay back against Oriya’s chest. Koichi seemed to sense what was going on and took his time. Oriya stroked a finger along Koichi‘s little hand, Koichi reached out and wrapped it around Oriya’s finger. The three of them sat like that for a long time. Hisoka raised Koichi to his shoulder and burped him when he was done. Oriya looked down at Koichi and smiled when he saw Koichi holding his head up, his little green gaze trying to focus on him.

 

“He’s holding his head up, Hisoka, and trying to look up at me. Hi, Koichi. Are you trying to look at me?” Oriya said with a proud smile.

 

“Is he? You suck, Oriya, he loves you so much more than me.” Hisoka sadly.

 

“Awww, Soka, no he doesn’t. You’re his mommy and I’m just something pretty for him to look at.” Hisoka turned in his embrace and looked up at him strangely.

 

 “Don’t ever say that, Oriya, you’re so much more than that. You’re his daddy in all ways but one.” Oriya felt tears prick his eyes at Hisoka‘s words.

 

“So, I’m his daddy. When did that happen?” Oriya said hoarsely, trying to hold back his tears.

 

“The moment you began to love my son and treated him like he was your own you became his father. You always have been, Oriya, you just weren’t ready to accept it yet.” Hisoka said with a smile.

 

“Oh, Soka.” Oriya said. He bent down and gently kissed Hisoka as one lone tear slowly slid down his cheek.

 

***

 

It was a little after one in the morning when Oriya had finally made it home. After a day filled with meetings, accountants, fights and two possible shootings, Oriya was just ready to lie down and go to sleep. As he made his way through the quiet stillness of the house, Oriya wondered if Hisoka could still be awake. Oriya opened his bedroom door and stopped on its threshold, one of his bedside lamps were on and a sleeping Hisoka was lying against a stack of pillows. Koichi was in the crook of Hisoka’s arm, wide awake. Oriya walked quietly over to the bed and sat down on it. He pulled off his shoes and socks and he looked over at Hisoka and Koichi. He smiled when he saw Koichi looking over in his direction. He reached over and gently lifted Koichi from Hisoka’s arms.

 

“Hey, Koichi, why are you still awake? Were you waiting for Daddy?” he whispered with a smile and Koichi waved his little arms and kicked his legs in response, Oriya chuckled.

 

“Oriya?” he turned at the sound of Hisoka’s sleepy voice.

 

“Well, hello there, sleepyhead.” Oriya said with a smile. Hisoka gave him a sleepy smile in return. Hisoka looked towards the windows and frowned when he noticed that it was dark outside. _How long have I been asleep?_

 

“Damn, how long was I sleeping? What time is it, Oriya?” Hisoka asked as he shifted to a better position. He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his left hip.

 

“It’s almost one thirty in the morning.”

 

“Almost one thirty?” Hisoka said as he sat up. He stretched his stiff arms and back. “It was daylight when I came in here.”

 

“How did you and Koichi end up in my bed?”

 

“Well, earlier today me and Koichi had doctor appointments. We both ended up getting shots and he was fussy when we got home. Nanami had the day off so I‘ve had him all day and he just would not stop crying for any reason. I came in here because I left my pajamas here earlier. I sat down him on the bed and he completely stopped crying. I think your scent is what did it but it fooled him for a little while. I laid down against your pillows, held him in my arms and he quieted down again. So, I fed him and put him to sleep but I guess I fell asleep too.” Oriya laughed as he shook his head. He looked down at Koichi and smiled.

 

“You and Mommy can sleep in my bed anytime you want. Do you want to sleep in here with Daddy? Do you think Mommy wants to, Koichi?” Koichi cooed at Oriya.

 

“I think that was a yes. What do you think, Mommy?” Oriya asked as he stared intently at Hisoka and Hisoka smiled at him.

 

“I would love too, Oriya. What about all of my stuff? Where are we going to put Koichi? He is not sleeping in the bed with us.”

 

“I’ll got get his bassinet and we can have the boys move all your stuff in here tomorrow. Now, here take Koichi and I’ll go get his bassinet.” Oriya handed Koichi to Hisoka and left quickly left from the room. Hisoka laid Koichi down on the bed.

 

“Oh my god, now this is me and Daddy’s bed, Koichi. I think I’m going to cry.” Hisoka said happily and Koichi cooed at him.


End file.
